1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to incineration or pyrolysis of waste and more particularly to smokeless, low pollution fluidized bed combustion of pieces of solid organic waste, such as wood waste, municipal refuse, industrial solid waste and livestock refuse, and volatile matter given off by the solid waste and, if desired, incineration of carbonaceous residue produced by combustion of the solid waste. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel bed nozzle system for maintaining good quality fluidized bed properties allowing tramp material to be isolated and removed, to a novel vortex generator system for increasing the residence time of any solid waste particle and for centrifuging particles from the fluidized bed and solid waste particles, to novel bed material and to a novel air jet injection of fuel into the burner.
2. Prior Art
The known prior art comprises expensive incineration of solid waste which results in substantial atmospheric pollution and which are difficult and costly to maintain. Substantial supervision is required and combustion is often incomplete due to a number of factors including inadequate residence time. Also, the fine particles from the fluidized bed are often carried away in the exhaust.